deus_in_absentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith Abilities
WRAITH ABILITIES The powers found in this category are for Wraiths ONLY! Powers labeled as common can be purchased with post rewards of 10 IC POSTS per new ability. Powers labeled as rare can be purchased with post rewards of 25 IC POSTSper new ability. And, finally, dominus abilities can be purchased with 50 IC POSTS per ability. At the time of application characters have access to 2abilities from either General-Common or their Species-Common. COMMON ABILITIES EMPATHIC CONSTRUCT Once a Wraith has absorbed their chosen emotion from a victim they can either use it for nourishment, or, thanks to this ability, construct a weapon out of energy. This weapon will last for one hour and can take whatever shape the wielder desires so long as it is not a fire arm or projectile weapon of some kind. FLESH THIEF The ability to change ones appearance to that of another person they touched within the last 24 hours. The change is stable for up to an hour before fading away. Appearance, voice, scent, and aura are mimicked. ORENDA DRAIN The ability to drain a victim's orenda, their spiritual life force, through physical contact. The more intimate the contact the better. Victims will feel weak and dizzy, their powers weaken and in extreme cases they may even temporarily lose their abilities. Draining will last until a victim is dead unless released sooner. PLAGUE The ability to spread illness to all Ephemeral creatures within a 50 foot radius. The appearance of the illness is caused by victims being subjected to the Wraith's aura and can manifest with any symptoms the Wraith chooses. VICE INDUCEMENT The ability to instill a certain vice within a person, be it lust, envy, or wrath. The casting is up to the Wraith and must start with physical contact. The inducement will last for one hour or until the victim looses consciousness under an onslaught of sensation, whichever comes first. RARE ABILITIES INTANGIBILITY This Wraith can phase through objects. Intangibility lasts for 30 seconds at a time. POSSESSION User can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. The Wraith can even compel their new host to use their own abilities while in control. Possession will last for one hour unless the victim is released sooner. HALLUCINOGENIC GAZE The ability to create illusions by maintaining eye contact with a victim. Akin to hypnotism, the victim will be paralyzed and subjected to hallucinations of the caster's choosing for up to an hour. NECROMANCY ETERNAL The ability to command both vampires and revenant, up to 5 at a time. This control lasts until they are cured by Lambent Break. REAPER'S GAZE The ability to see other individual's death clocks, how long they have left to live. SCREAM OF THE DAMNED A scream so terrible that it takes years off of an individual's life if they were to hear it. The victim will be left feeling weak or weary for hours. If they have powers they will find those powers weakened or even non-existent for some time. DOMINUS ABILITIES ALL CONSUMING PLAGUE The ability to spread illness to all creatures within a 50 foot radius. The appearance of the illness is caused by victims being subjected to the Wraith's aura and can manifest with any symptoms the Wraith chooses. RESISTANCE The ability to resist one of a wraith's weaknesses. Please list it in your application. CONSUMED RESURRECTION The ability to resurrect an NPC or another character as a Revenant. This Revenant will be at the Wraith's beck and call for the rest of their life. DEATH CLOCK MANIPULATION The ability to manipulate an individual's death clock by 30 seconds either forwards or backwards. Must have Reaper's Gaze prior to gaining this power. SOILED GROUND Marking a space with three drops of blood, a Wraith can make an area as soiled. In this space no lux magic will work and Celestial's are rendered Mortal.